


Home Of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Harry, Sad Louis, Scared Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: “Are you alright, darling?” Louis nodded sadly, burrowing himself into the comforting warmth of Harry’s embrace.“I-I don’t like that man, Daddy.”“I’m sorry that man was mean to you, darling.” Harry soothed, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple as he hugged the small body close to him, rubbing little circles on his back.Seeing his boy so timid and frightened had sent flashbacks of a time long ago when Louis’d first come to live with him flickering through his mind.





	Home Of Mine

Harry hummed as he glanced between the two tins in his hands, studying and comparing the contents and nutritional information of each, a short tug at his top breaking him out of his thoughts. Louis blinked up at him with wide innocent eyes, lifting his arms in a silent plea when he’d gotten his daddy’s attention.

Harry smiled fondly at his baby, placing one can into their trolley before picking the boy up, bouncing him gently against his hip as the smaller male curled into him with a cute yawn, head falling to rest against his shoulder.

“Daddy, can we get some ice cream too?” Louis asked sweetly, peeking at him from behind his plushie, the rather large toy cradled between them protectively.

“Sure, baby. You’ve been so good for Daddy, I think we should.” Harry chuckled as Louis let out a little ecstatic cheer, pressing a quick kiss to his feathery fringe before moving them on to the next section.

“Daddy, I wanna help.”

“Oh yeah? That’s very nice of you, baby. Hmm, let’s have a look… how about you go grab Daddy a box of cereal?” Louis nodded eagerly, scurrying away to the next aisle in search of Cheerios, which he knew his daddy liked to get. He wandered down the aisle, eyes glued to the numerous boxes and brands of cereals in immense concentration, completely unaware of his surroundings as he crashed into a middle-aged man.

The man whirled around, expression scrunched in annoyance as he clutched his phone to his ear, glaring at the young boy while he stuttered out an apology.

“Oi, watch where you’re going! Yeah, no, carry on, someone just crashed into me-”

“Umm, e-excuse me, sir-” Louis whispered timidly.

“Oh for- hey, look, I’ll ring you back.”

 “What!” The man snapped at Louis when he noticed him still standing before him, the small male flinching backwards with fright at the harshness directed at him, eyes welling up with tears.

“Come on, spit it out! Can’t you see that I’m busy? What do you want?” He stated impatiently, imposing figure looming over his rapidly shrinking frame as Louis cowered fearfully under his angry scowl, fat droplets spilling over onto his cheek.

“Oi, what the hell are you crying for? You’re a man, aren’t you? Grow up and act like it already.” The man scoffed, shooting the terrified boy a dirty look.

“Excuse me, sir.” A deep, familiar voice called from behind them just as the man made to walk away, Louis’ head whipping around to see Harry stalking towards them, scrambling for the safety of his daddy’s arms.

“Oh, what now?”

“I believe you owe my boy an apology.” Harry voiced, emerald eyes glinting with fierce determination.

“Why should I? That kid was the one who crashed into me, and then just proceeded to waste my precious time.”

“Yes, and I’m sure he’s apologized for that. As for wasting your ‘precious time’ as you put it, he was simply trying to get to the Cheerios, which, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re blocking the path to. I don’t appreciate the tone you took with him, nor your horrible attitude towards him, and _especially not_ for scaring him- it was unnecessary, and frankly downright disgusting that you would think that it’s okay to speak to a kid this way.” Harry stated calmly, a hard edge in his voice as he stared the other man down, holding Louis firmly against his side where the boy had opted to hide himself, tiny hands wrapped around his hips.

“Now, I would appreciate if you apologized to him for the way you treated him.”  He tensed as the man glowered, muttering a sour _sorry_ under his breath before furiously stomping away. Harry sighed, lowering himself before his teary boy, swiping under his eyes gently as Louis hiccupped, petite body jerking with the force of his quiet sobs.

“Are you alright, darling?” Louis nodded sadly, burrowing himself into the comforting warmth of Harry’s embrace.

“I-I don’t like that man, Daddy.”

“I’m sorry that man was mean to you, darling.” Harry soothed, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple as he hugged the small body close to him, rubbing little circles on his back.

Seeing his boy so timid and frightened had sent flashbacks of a time long ago when Louis’d first come to live with him flickering through his mind.

 _Some people were just horrible,_ he thought despondently, and how he _wished_ he could protect his baby from all of them.

_His boy deserved all the love and kindness in the world, it just wasn’t fair._

“Now come on, baby, let’s go get some ice cream to cheer you up, hmm?”

~

_“Lou, did you want to watch a movie?”_

_A nod._

_“Alright, baby, how about you choose the movie, hmm?”_

_Louis took a hesitant step forward as Harry lowered him to the ground, tottering unsurely before glancing back to the taller male with anxious eyes._

_“It’s alright, darling, go ahead.” Louis looked at the rack of DVDs, then back to his daddy, head swiveling between the two a couple more times before turning back to Harry with large watery eyes, reaching out soundlessly for the elder._

_“Oh, sweetheart.” Harry sighed, scooping the smaller male back into his arms, cradling his head against his shoulder protectively as Louis clenched tiny fists into his top, fat tears rolling silently down his cheeks._

_“Why the tears, baby. It’s okay, Lou, it’s okay. No tears, alright?” Harry shushed gently, pressing warm little kisses to the top of his head._

_“Look, Lou. How about Peter Pan? You like this movie, don’t you?” Louis nodded slightly, sniffling as he turned his head to look at the screen as the elder put the DVD in to play, settling on the couch with the baby nestled in his lap._

_~_

_“Just sit tight, baby, I’ll be right back.” Harry mumbled distractedly, eyeing the younger male where he sat perched tensely on the couch, those baby blues wide with panic at the sudden loss of his daddy’s comforting presence as the latter made for the door._

_He swung the door open, revealing a wildly grinning blonde Irish and a much tamer puppy eyed brunette, both men greeting him enthusiastically with bags of food stashed in their hands._

_“Oh hey, Li, Ni. What are you guys doing here?”_

_“We were bored, and thought, well. We wanted to meet the little one.” Niall announced, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement._

_“Umm- I don’t think- I’m not sure…” Harry started hesitantly, trailing off as he glanced back to the couch where Louis’d settled back slightly into the movie playing on the screen._

_“Come on, H! You’ve had him for a week now, isn’t it about time we met him?” The blonde whined pleadingly, eyes imploring. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair; it wasn’t that he didn’t want them to meet the baby- quite the opposite, in fact, he’d been dying to introduce his boy to everyone- but it was just._

_Well._

_Louis was still so very **afraid**. _

_And Harry was protective, very much so._

_He didn’t know- didn’t really want to know- what the boy’d been through for him to be so reticent and fearful, the only time he’d really spoken being when they’d first met on set, but he was so, **so** grateful that Louis trusted him, and he just-_

_He wanted to protect that sweet little boy from everything bad in the world; wanted to shower him in hugs and kisses, and all the love in his heart and show him that he was **safe**_ _now, that Harry **had** him._

_And it wasn’t that Harry didn’t trust his friends to be gentle- he knew they would be, but even so, he couldn’t help but worry._

_Harry sighed, biting his lip contemplatively as he looked back at his boy, then to his friends, and back again before finally stepping aside to let them through. Liam squeezed his shoulder once, smiling reassuringly at him with a small understanding nod as he hurried after his energetic companion, slowing Niall down before he could go too far and spook Louis._

_“Lou?” The curly haired male called softly, drawing the boy’s attention from the screen, moving over to kneel before him when Louis tensed at the sight of the two intruders in his home._

_“Sweetheart, these are Daddy’s friends, and they are very excited to meet you.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Louis’ lithe frame tightly as the smaller male hastily shuffled into his lap, pressing his face into his neck in an attempt to hide._

_“It’s okay, darling, Liam and Niall are very nice people. Can you say hi for me, love?” He coaxed softly. Louis whimpered, squeezing Harry’s neck more tightly as he shook his head minutely, refusing to look up from his hiding spot in the comfort of his daddy._

_Harry sighed sadly, rubbing smooth circles into the soft material of Louis’ sweater, shooting Liam and Niall apologetic looks as they looked on with sympathetic smiles. Liam gestured towards the door, tilting his head questioningly._

_“That’s okay, Lou. Do you want them to leave?” Louis paused briefly, as if contemplating the offer, before subtly shaking his head._

_It’d be okay if they stayed, he thought, if Daddy was there too._

_“Alright, darling. Do you think it would be okay if they joined us for the movie and you can say hi when you’re ready, hmm?” Harry smiled in relief, pleased that Louis wasn’t completely rejecting them, Niall grinning happily as he threw himself onto an armchair with Liam following suit._

_~_

_Louis peeked out curiously over the top of his daddy’s shoulder at the sound of swords clashing and cheering from one of the two strangers- Niall, he thought his daddy’d said- ducking back down with a nervous squeak as his eyes met with those brown ones of the other male._

_He worried at the hem of Harry’s soft tee, taking a deep breath before gathering the courage to steal another glance at the male- he was a baby, after all, and babies were curious- only to be met with the same doe eyes, softening into something kind as their owner smiled warmly at him, wiggling his fingers at him in semblance of a wave._

_Louis stared at him silently for a long moment before slowly, extremely hesitantly offering a small wave back. Liam chuckled, the sound catching the attention of Niall, who popped his head up  and waved eagerly at the sight of Louis, eyes brightening as the younger male returned his wave, albeit much more shyly._

_He slowly turned back to face his daddy, who had been watching the exchange with a fond smile and adoration in his eyes, resting his head back onto Harry’s shoulders and humming in appreciation as the elder bundled a soft fleecey throw around him, giving him a comforting squeeze around the waist and a wet kiss smacked to the top of his head._

_Well, that wasn’t too bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some light fluffy angsty thing for this long weekend.
> 
> I'm not sure if this completely fits in with the rest of the story, but I was thinking of it happening in the beginning stages of Lou coming to live with Harry? Hmm...
> 
> There might be a second part (and maybe third) to this, as I started writing a little bit on how Louis formed a bond with Niall and Liam, but I'm not entirely sure that that will be finished so no promises!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please leave kudos, comments, suggestions, whatever you please <3


End file.
